Dark Blue
by BeDazzler
Summary: When Charlie got into an accident and died, I thought I would never be happy again. That is until the day I moved into the Cullen’s house and met the person that would forever change my life, Edward Cullen....
1. Hurt

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. DAMNIT!!**

Chapter 1

Hurt

The day was like any other; cold and rainy. I had just gotten home from school when I received a call from the hospital informing me that my dad Charlie had been in a car accident while chasing a speeding. Before I knew what I was doing I was running out to my poor excuse of a truck and was off to the Port Angeles Hospital.

Once I was inside I was directed to room 107 on the second floor. As I rushed up the staircase my heartbeat accelerated while thinking back to what happened to my mother. I couldn't let the past repeat itself once again. My dad was not going to die. By the time I was on the second floor, I was gasping for air. I spotted room 107 only to find my father hooked up to a breathing machine. At the horrid site I collapsed to the floor sobbing while tears effortlessly streamed down my cheeks. All I could think to myself was 'I am alone, I have no one'. With that, new tears started to form in my eyes. I decided I needed to be strong so I picked myself up off the floor and walked toward my father. Suddenly a man in his late twenties or early thirties appeared at the door completely oblivious to the fact that I was there. Suddenly he looked up from his folder and took in the fact that he wasn't alone.

"Hello you must be Isabella Swan I'm Dr. Cullen".

"Hi" I said in a quiet voice "do you know how my father is doing?"

"I'm sorry to inform you but I suspect, due to all the head drama he has endured, he will only last a couple more hours."

" Oh" was all I could say before my tears began to pour down my face once again.

"I think you should call your mom and tell her you are going back to live with her. I really am truly sorry" Dr. Cullen said to me in a sympathetic tone.

"I don't have one; she's dead also". Dr. Cullen's eyes widened at that statement then softened.

"You should come live with my family and I. It would be a lot better than moving away into and aunt or uncles house"

"I don't know" I said, " I wouldn't want to intrude, I-"

"No it's really no problem, please? I feel awfully bad about you situation".

I wanted to so badly but I didn't want to be a burden. "No really I couldn't".

"Oh yes you can. It is settled. I will have someone pick you up at around 6:30 okay?"

" Okay, thank you Dr. Cullen"

"Please, call me Carlisle, and it's no problem, but if you will excuse me I have a surgery I need to attend to, so I'll see you tonight Isabella."

"Please call me Bella"

"Alright, bye Bella".

And with that he was out of the room. As I drove home I turned on the radio but turned it off immediately when the song _Hurt _came on. I felt several tears trickle my face I tried to wipe them away but new tears just replaced them.

By the time I stopped crying I was in my driveway. I quickly unlocked the door and made my way to the family room where a new wave of emotions passed through me: panic. I was about to move into a house full of strangers and I didn't even know if they wanted me there. My panic soon dissolved into nothing as I looked in the direction of the clock. It was already 5:30! I soon rushed into my room and packed my things. It only took me twenty minutes because of my short supply of clothing.

I decided to take a shower with my spare forty minutes so I grabbed my toiletry bag and went to the bathroom. Once I stepped into the shower, I let my emotions get the best of me. My tears washed down the drain along with the water. Once I was finished. I looked at the time; I still had twenty minutes left. So, I got dressed and decided to make myself a bowl of Macaroni and Cheese.

Once I finished my food, I washed my dishes with only 5 minutes to spare. As I was dragging my boxes of clothing, the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and when I opened the door a small girl with black hair and bright blue eyes opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Alice." The small girl said in a loud voice.

"I'm Bella. I take it you're Carlisle's sister." I asked shyly.

"No, silly, I'm his daughter… well, sort of. You see, he adopted me."

"Oh" was all I managed to say.

"So, do you need any help with your bags?" Alice asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind." With that she had one of my boxes in her hand and was off towards the car. As I locked the door, I noticed an electric green Lamborghini in the driveway.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Come on" Alice said," you can sit up here with me" she said as I had my hand on the handle of the back seat door

"Kay" I said shyly. As I stepped into the car, I noticed how nice the interior was

"You have an awesome car: I said momentarily stunned by the look of the car.

"Thanks in was a birthday gift from Carlisle and Esme"

"Esme's your mom I take it?"

"You would be correct, yes."

"I heard about what happened to your dad and I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she said sympathetically placing her hand on top of mine.

"Thanks but I'm just starting to get used to it, but it's hard to imagine after what happened to my mom."

"Oh" she said, "My parents both died of an illness so I sorta know how you feel."

"Yea, you probably do." I said it a sympathetic voice.

"How old were you when they… you know?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I was seven but my brother was 6."

"You have a brother?" I asked.

"Sure I do. He's at the house setting up your room. It's a good thing that room was almost completely ready before we found out you were coming." She said. I couldn't help but wonder what my room was going to look like.

"So what's your brother's name?" I asked.

"His name is Edward. He's excited about someone new moving in."

"Why?"

"Well, he gets lonely when I'm gone with my boyfriend Jasper and Emmet is off with Rose."

"Wait, who's Emmet?"I asked.

"Oopsy! I forgot to mention my other brother." She said in a cheery voice.

"Other brother? Alice!" I exclaimed, "How could you forget?!"

We were both laughing by now, having hysterics.

"Sorry, I guess I got ahead of myself." She said while sgtill chuckling.

"It's fine Alice, are we almost their?"

"Actually, yes we are just pulling into the driveway."

"Oh." I said.

As we pulled up towards a long driveway, I really noticed how big the house was.

"Wow" was all I could say again.

"Ha, ha," she said, "that's the reaction we get from a lot of people, but please don't feel weird about it. We just have a lot of money to spare."

"That's cool." I said curious to see if the inside of the house was just as nice as the outside.

"Okay, I guess we should go get you settled in then,"

"Sure" was all I could say before she was out of the car

"I guess she's excited about showing me my new room." I mumbled to myself as I stumbled towards the trunk and grabbed a box.

Trying to calm my nerves down, I looked inside the box inside my hand. I instinctively put one hand over the box to hide my undergarments.

I was so into the box and its possessions that I didn't realize I was already I was at the door, so I continued to walk. Only after I landed face down on the floor with my clothing draping over everything did I realize that there was a door with a step before it. As I was picking up my clothing, I heard someone bend down and throw two pairs of underwear back into the box. I kept my head down to now hide my bloodstained cheeks, but then heard someone clear their throat, so I looked up.

It was then that I saw those beautiful emerald green eyes staring directly into mine….


	2. I've just seen the face

Disclaimer: we don't own any of the twilight characters

**Chapter 2: I've just seen the face**

**Disclaimer: we don't own any of the twilight characters. That just sucks don't it??**

I was now eye to eye with the most beautiful person on earth. I didn't even know his name and yet it felt as if I had known him my entire life.

"H…h…hello" I said frantically trying to distract myself from the face in front of me that was causing me to blush a bright red.

"Hello" the stranger said in a musical voice "I'm Edward Cullen I am guessing that your Bella?"

"Yup that's me your Alice's brother right?…I mean I know that never mind umm…so nice weather right?" Just after I finished my sentence I could hear thunder.

"Umm yes wonderful weather" he said with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen plastered on his face.

"so…" I couldn't think of anything to say so I just stood there looking like an idiot.

"Well do you need help with any of your boxes if you do I could show you up to your newly designed bedroom?"

"Sure I only have a few but you can go get one that is in the car I will just take this box" I said pointing to the unruly box of underwear that was laying on the tile.

"Sure you go ahead and do that I'll go get the other boxes. Don't move I'll be right back." He said while still chuckling.

"Kay I'll just clean the rest of this up" I said pointing to the clothes that were sprawled out on the floor

With that he was out the door and I had nothing better to do than to just look at him while he ran away while I was inside picking up my underwear

"Hear we are, the rest of your boxes" Edward yelled while making his way through the front door. "I'm surprised that you don't have that many boxes, I guess living with Alice has you expecting more things"

"Well I'm not really into shopping I prefer just reading and listening to music"

"Really wow same here. Later on tonight you should come up to my room and check out my c.d. collection I can burn you a tape if you want"

"Really thanks that would be nice I'll stop by your room after I'm done unloading my stuff from these boxes."

"Oh right here I'll show you to your room its on the third story. **(Picture of house and also Alice's car on our home page). **"You will also have your own bathroom you and I are the only ones with a third story bedroom by the way so you won't have to worry about too many weirdo's lurking around at night. Believe me you do not want to be on the same floor as Emmet when Rosalie's over." He said with a low chuckle

"Wow thanks for warning me I wouldn't want to be down there when they are 'busy' or anything that is just really gross"

"Believe me it is especially when Esme isn't home. When she is they TRY to keep it down. It doesn't always work out though."

With that I burst into a fit of hysterics. "That is hilarious they try has your mom ever walked in on them?"

"As a matter of fact she did it was last summer and they thought she was going on a business trip but not knowing the flight got canceled. When she got home nobody was in their room so she decided to check in Emmets and that's when she found them. Emmet told me that is the loudest she has ever heard her scream"

"Wow that must have been really embarrassing. So Rosalie is his girlfriend what is she like?"

"Oh well she is pretty I guess you know blond hair blue eyed and she is a big fan of shopping as well"

"Oh that's cool I guess I am the only person here who doesn't like to shop I was hoping I wouldn't have to go on the little outings very often"

"Well I don't like shopping either so I'll do my best to keep you with me when they go shopping" he said with a wink.

When he did that I turned the darkest red I had ever blushed. "Thanks that would be great." I said while still looking down at the floor waiting for my blush to subside

"Anytime. I guess I should probably get you up to your room so you can unpack that way you won't be up all night"

"That would be nice I really should start unpacking but I highly doubt I will be up all night judging by the amount of clothing I have".

"Yeah well here's your room I'll leave you alone so you can make yourself at home. When you're done come on over to my room and we can hang out. It's the room across from yours."

"Okay thanks"

"No problem. Here's your bedroom," he said while opening my door

Just as the door swung open I saw how beautiful my room was I was so elegant It reminded my of a princesses room.

"Wow I feel just like a princess," I said laughing, " This really is beautiful"

"Well you deserve it. I heard what happened to your dad I'm really sorry."

Wow I had almost forgot all about him. It was as if whenever I was near Edward all of my troubles would just go away.

"It's alright. We weren't really that close so I'm not as sad as I was when my mother died." I said quietly trying to hide the pain from my voice

"Oh wow I'm really sorry I know just how you feel both my parents died too"

"Yeah Alice sorta mentioned that on our way here. I'm really sorry"

"It's okay I was younger so I have had a lot of time to deal with it" he said in a quite but still cheery voice.

"Yeah I guess in time I won't be as sad but it will probably take a while." I was now starting to become overwhelmed by all the sadness so I decided to cut the conversation short.

"So I guess I should go and unload my things so that we can hang out later"

"Sure thing let me know if you need anything I will just be in my room cleaning you probably want to be able to see my floor… so yeah I guess I'll talk to you later"

"Alright" and with that I closed my bedroom door and began to unpack my belongings.

An hour and a half later I was finally finished. I took a quick look at my watch and saw that it was already 7:00. I brushed through my hair and changed into my comfy sweats and with that I went out of my bedroom across the hall and knocked on Edwards door…

Sorry it took soo long I have had a lot of work to do at school since we only have 9 days left!! Anyways I promise to update soon. Please comment

xoxo

-Be Dazzler


	3. Dark blue

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, school has been killer

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, school has been killer.

Disclaimer: we don't own any of the twilight characters including Edward sucky isn't it??

Chapter 3: Dark Blue

As I knocked on his door I began to feel very panicky. What if this was just some kind of sick joke? What if he was just doing this out of pity? I promised I wouldn't be a burden and I am already breaking that promise.

"Come in!"

Oh crap! What should I do? I know I'll just go in and talk to him then if he seems to be talking to me because he wants to not out of pity I'll continue to hang out with him. Yeah that sounds good.

What was behind the door was surprising it was very elegant and definitely not what I expected. I thought his room would be covered on posters and be extremely messy. Instead it was very organized and had a very comforting feeling to it.

"Hey Bella, come on in." Edward gestured for me to sit next to him on a very large black couch that took up the whole back wall.

"So I take it you didn't have any trouble unpacking?"

"Not really mostly because I don't have many clothes in the first place"

"I'm sure Alice will take care of that problem. I wouldn't be surprised I she were on Abercrombie's website as we speak"

"Ugh I don't want you guys spending any money on me!! I'll just go to her room and give her the cash I have. I guess its time to go job hunting"

"No Bella that really isn't necessary just let her get them for you. And you don't need a job either. You have already been through enough today just relax."

"Fine but once I'm feeling better than I am going to get a job and pay you guys back for all you are doing for me"

Maybe it was me but I swear I heard Edward say "not if I have any say in this which I will" I just decided to ignore it. I must have been my imagination.

"So why don't you look through my CD collection and tell me which ones you want."

"Kay"

As I looked through his collection I couldn't help but notice how organized he was. The CD's were arranged first by date published, than its title. As I was scrolling through the cod's one caught my eye. It was Everything in Transit by Jacks Mannequin. That CD had my all time favorite song on it unfortunately I left it at Renee's house when she died and never got it back. All of the sudden Edward was behind me.

"That has my favorite song on it" he murmured

"Are you serious?! Me too!!"

"Really? Wow that's weird. Here lets listen to it you can show me your favorite songg on it and me mine."

"Alright its track number 6"

"Are you kidding me?! Dark Blue is your favorite song also?"

"Yeah it's yours?!" I couldn't believe it we had more in common than I thought.

"Yeah it's one of the greatest songs I have ever heard. Do you want me to copy the CD or do you already own it??"

"No I left at my mom's house before she died and I never got it back. Could you copy it please?"

"Yeah sure of course that wouldn't be a problem what other songs would you like"

I spent hours picking CD after CD off of the racks in his room and we eventually just ended up on the floor of his room while we waited for the CD's to burn.

"I have an idea, let's play 20 questions"

"Okay" I said hesitantly

"I'll go first what's your favorite color?"

"It changes from day to day"

"What is it today?"

"Green" I mumbled hoping he didn't know the reason why I chose that particular color"

"Okay your turn"

"Alright ummm… how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen"

"Me too "

"Okay what's your favorite food?"

"It's a tie between pizza and Oreos"

"Really wow Oreos are my favorite kind of food also"

"Alright my turn" I didn't know that I said it until after It slipped out of my mouth "Do you have a girlfriend ?" _oh shit!! What did I jus do?!_

"No I don't have a girlfriend. Do you have a boy friend?"

"No"

"Hey you CD are done what to listen to it?"

"Sure"

With that he put the CD in his player and set it to track 6"

_I have I have you breathing down my neck breathing down my neck _

_I don't don't know what you could possibly expect under these conditions_

_So I'll wait I'll wait for the ambulance to come ambulance to come pick us up off the floor what did you possibly expect under these conditions so slow down_

_This nights a perfect shade of dark blue dark blue have you ever been alone_

_In a crowded room while I'm here with you_

_As the world could be burning and burning don_

With that we started singing the rest of the song. By the time it was over we collapsed onto the floor and began gasping for breath.

"Wow I forgot how much I love that song" I said while still trying to catch my breath.

"I know me too"

We stayed there for a few minutes just listening to song after song. A little while later I decided I should see what time it was.

"HOLY SHIT!!"

"What is it Bella?! Are you alright?!"

"It's two thirty in the morning!!"

"What no that's not possible!!"

Instead of arguing I just pointed to the clock

"Holy shit!!"

"I told you" I said jokingly "I should be getting back to my room"

"Alright have a good night"

"You too" and with that I left his room

I walked my way back to my room and once inside changed into my pjs, brushed my teeth, and collapsed onto my bed. That is when I finally absorbed everything that had happened today. I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up I was too comfortable I soon found out why once I turned around…


	4. Wonderwall

Dark Blue

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight blah blah blah…you guys know I'm not the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 3. Wonderwall

_Previously: I soon found out why I was so comfortable once I turned around…_

As I slowly turned around I was face to face with a Greek god. My heart beat was now thumping erratically around in my chest and I began to blush a red that would put a tomato to shame. His eyes slowly began to open and he smiled the most beautiful smile imaginable.

"Morning" he yawned

"Good morning"

"I hope you don't mind that I stayed in here last night. You cried a lot and I couldn't sleep so I came in here to comfort you. Hey did you know you talking you sleep?"

"Oh God what did you hear?!" I knew I talked in my sleep but it was something else when someone is listening in.

"Oh not much" he said but I could tell he was lying due to the smirk on his face

"Yeah right, I know I said something. Tell me, I can handle it."

"Well you said my name"

"How many times?"

"Uh I'm not sure you want to know that"

"OH GOD!! That bad?"

"Oh no just a couple dozen times…."

"WHAT!!"

"No I'm just playing with you only like seven times"

"Well that is still terrible"

"It was actually kinda cute…What your dreams were about exactly"

Psh yeah like I would tell him. "Oh nothing…"

"Sure nothing alright but you will tell me soon"

"In your dreams"

"That's not what's in my dreams" he mumbled

Just then Alice bounded into the room. "Breakfast time"

"Alright we'll be down there in a sec" Edward said as he rubbed his eyes

"Sooo Edward" Alice said "what where you doing sleeping in here last night?"

"What's it to you Alice?"

"Oh nothing it's just that I was wondering…"

"NOT NOW ALICE" Edward said cutting her off "I said we'll be down in a sec…"

"Okay okay but we will talk about it later"

"Sure we will" and with that Alice walked out of the door.

"Sorry about that she is too hyper for her own good"

"It's no problem so… what are you going to talk to her about later?"

"Nothing" he said blushing slightly

"sure"

"Alright we should be getting downstairs soon if we don't Emmet will be eating all of the food"

"Well we don't want that do we?"

We began to walk down the stairs and of course I tripped down the top step. I prepared myself for the floor but a pair of strong hands caught me.

"Are you going to make this a fulltime job for me?"

"Maybe, will that be a problem?"

"Not at all"

"Good"

We made our way back down the stairs with his hand firmly around my waist keeping me from falling.

"Well good morning you two" Emmet said to us winking at Edward

"EMMET NO!!" Edward yelled.

"Sorry Bro just assuming the obvious "

"There's nothing obvious about this" Edward hissed

Emmet held his hands up surrendering "Sorry Sorry"

"Whatever" Edward sighed

"So what do you want to eat there's plenty to choose from"

"Alright" I began to choose from the assortment of foods lying on the dining table.

"So Bella how have you been? I know this must be very hard for you." Alice asked.

"It'll take some time, but I'm feeling a little bit better"

"That's good. Hey you guys where up really late, what where you up to?"

"Oh nothing just listening to music"

"That's cool. I see you got Edward to show you his all time favorite song it was playing for a long time"

"Actually Dark Blue is my favorite song also"

"Wow you guys have a lot in common" Alice said.

I swear I heard mumble "Meant to be" maybe it was just my imagination though.

"So Bella, I bought you some new clothes. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all as long as I can pay for them"

"No way in hell!"

"Watch the language" Esme said as she entered the room

"Sorry mom"

"yeah yeah I'm going to go and get the mail'

"Alright"

I just finished my food and was just about to wash the dish when Esme walked back in.

"Oh Bella you have some mail"

"I do?" I said as she handed me an envelope. "Hmm it looks like an invitation" I mumbled while I opened it.

Oh God! It was the funeral invitation for my father.

I began to hyperventilate and the room started to spin. I can't believe that this was happening to me, just when the pain started to ease. Everything went black.

**A/N: hope you liked it can I maybe get ten reviews this time? Please? **

**Peace out fellas!**

**p.s. Check out the poll on our page!!**


	5. Walk with me

Dark Blue

Disclaimer: You guys know I'm not Stephenie Meyer so why is there a need for this. Oh well, here it goes: I don't own twilight. I wish you know you guys do too.

Chapter 5. Walk with me

Edwards P.O.V.

Bella was reading a letter and all of the sudden she is passed out on the floor. I ran to where she was and as fast as I could I picked her up.

"Bella! Bella! Are you alright? Can you here me?" I began to feel panicked when she didn't respond.

"Esme what should I do?!"

"Edward calm down she'll wake up on her own"

"No wonder she passed out" Alice said while reading the note that was sent to Bella"

"What is it?" I asked curiously

"It's the invitation to Charlie's funeral"

"Oh that explains it"

"Well you might want to take her up to her room dear. You don't know how long she'll be out for" Esme told me

With that I picked Bella up bridal style and began to make my way up the stairs. I had just reached her room and was putting her on her bed when I decided I didn't want to leave so I decided to just watch her. All of the sudden a small tear trickled down the side of Bella's face. She reminded me so much of the fairytale sleeping beauty. I was secretly hoping that I could be her prince charming… My thoughts were abruptly cut short when Bella began to move.

"Everyone has left me. I'm I not capable of being loved?"

I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not but what she said really upset me. I couldn't help ask myself: was I falling in love with this girl?" That was a very good possibility I guess only time will tell. I decided it was time to see if she would wake up.

"Bella can you hear me?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled

Well at least I was getting a response out of her. I decided to give it another try.

"Bella can you open your eyes for me please?"

With that her eyes slowly began to open.

"Why did they leave me?"

"Bella they didn't mean too I'm sure they are still looking over you."

"I have nobody. What did I do to deserve this?"

"We'll get through it together Bella"

"You're a very good person you didn't deserve it either"

I began to fall even harder for her with every word that she spoke. I think it was time I told her.

"Bella I have something I want to tell you." I was cut off by someone opening the door. Alice great!

"Oh hey Bella glad to see you up" with that she turned to me.

"Edward can I speak to you please?"

"Fine" With that we walked out the door.

"What Alice?"

"I'm just gonna get straight to the point. Do you like Bella?"

I couldn't believe she was asking me this.

"Alice!"

"What? Do you?"

"umm…"

"Oh my god you do" she whispered.

"Yeah I do Alice don't say anything."

"Since when?"

"Since she walked into the house" I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because…I don't know."

"Well she likes you too ya know?"

"How can you tell?"

"By the way she looks at you" she said simply

"Yeah right. Why would she like someone like me?" I questioned

"She deserves someone better"

"Edward listen to yourself!"

"It's true!"

"No it's not!" "Alice I'm not in the mood to argue with you at the moment so if you'll excuse me. I'll be going now"

"Edward one more thing"

"Yeah?"

"Don't hurt her she's already been through enough"

"Alice I would never hurt her"

"Good. I have a feeling that you guys will become serious"

"Yeah sure cause you're a psychic and all" I laughed jokingly

"Whatever Edward but it's true. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and meet Jasper" and with that she walked down the stairs.

I stood there for a moment and just thought about what we talked about. I eventually walked back into Bella's room only to find her listening to a CD.

"What are you listening to?"

"Oh hi Edward I'm just listening to this band called 'Bed light for blue eyes' here listen"

I began to listen to the music and surprisingly I really liked it.

"What's this song called?"

"Walk with me. I love it"

I couldn't help but think this song reminded me of Bella and myself. I couldn't help but think:

_I'm in love with this girl…_

**A/N: so did you like it? Please review I love them! Also if you haven't checked out the new poll check it out now!**


	6. May angels lead you in

Dark Blue

Disclaimer: we don't own twilight. I wish we did. No seriously I really wish that don't you?

Chapter 6: May angels Lead you in.

Bella's POV

Today is one of the worst days of my life. It is the day of my father's funeral and I was to write a speech. I quickly showered and changed into a black dress with black shoes. Alice also came in and did my makeup she even made sure to make it water proof.

"Alright everybody ready?" Carlisle called from downstairs.

I looked at myself one last time and began to descend down the stairs. We loaded into Carlisle's Mercedes.

The drive to the church was in and utter silence. I was supposed to sit in the front but I was supposed to have someone with me so I decided to ask Edward if he wanted to be my date for the night.

"Bella I would love to be your date for the night" Edward said as we walked towards the front.

The service was quite short and before I knew it, it was my turn to speak.

"Charlie my father was one of the most wonderful people I had ever known. He was always there for whomever needed him and is more than happy to do the dirty work. He was always so selfless and helpful and these were some of the qualities that I loved about him. I didn't know him as much as I would have liked to but I still did get a chance to see how good of a man he was. He was the only father I have ever had and now that he is gone I will just have to go on knowing that he is still watching over me. He will always live forever in my mind and in my heart."

With that I walk back to my seat and let the tears flow freely. Edward then silently placed his arm around me in a comforting way.

The service went on and eventually we were moved outside for the burial. I could hardly see my father's coffin descend into the ground. Once the ceremony was over we made our way back to the car and drove off towards the house.

"Bella are you alright? Would you like to talk or anything?" Edward asked

"Maybe later right now I just want to go and rest. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure if that's what you want"

"It would be nice to have some company"

"Alright"

I layed down on my bed with Edward by my side. My eyes slowly became heavier and I was about to fall asleep when Edward spoke.

"Bella are you alright is there anything I can do for you"

"Distract me" I mumbled

"What would you like me to do?"

"Tell me a secret"

"Alright."

"Bella?"

"Yes? "

"I'm in love with you"….

**A/N: sorry it's soo short I'm exhausted . What did you think of it? PLEASE review! For the last chapter I got seven reviews this time can I get 10? It's only 3 more. Also don't forget to check out my poll.**


	7. In love with a girl

Dark Blue

Disclaimer: Okay here we go_ again_: I don't own twilight, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 7. In love with a girl.

Edward POV

Soon after telling Bella my secret she drifted off to sleep. I watched as her body moved up and down as she breathed. I couldn't imagine anyone more beautiful. She soon became restless and started talking.

"Edward" she murmured

I gripped her tighter trying to tell her that I was there without waking her up. Then almost as clearly as if she were awake she said something that changed my life.

"I love you"

I was always hoping that she felt the same and now that I knew she did it felt as if a weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

"I love you too Bella"

I knew she wasn't awake but I still had a feeling that she knew what I was saying. I soon found myself drifting to sleep.

_ 6 hours later_

I was woken up by a shifting on the bed and Bella being released from my arms.

"Edward…Edward wake-up.

I slowly opened my eyes and found that it was only 3:00 am.

"Ugh Bella it's three in the morning what is it?"

"I heard a noise downstairs"

"It's probably just Emmet getting something to eat."

"Your family came in an hour after we fell asleep and told me that they decided to take a last minute hunting trip"

"What?"

"Yeah they said that they thought I just wanted some alone time and said if you wanted to go they would be at Goat Ridge."

"I'll just stay home this time if you don't mind"

"That's fine Edward but will you please go and check down stairs"

"Fine" with that I crawled out of bed

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

When I heard those words tumble out of her mouth my heart swelled with joy.

"I love you too"

I stumbled down the stairs with Bella not far behind me. I was sure it was nothing but to make Bella feel better I check every room. Everything looked normal until I reached the back window/wall. In _blood_ written across the window was a terrifying note. It said:

_Dear Edward and Bella,_

_I hope you have enjoyed each others company, don't get used to it because I will be back and when I am one of you will be mine to do what ever I want to with. Treat your time together preciously because your days are limited. I will see you soon_

_p.s. I am unstoppable. You can run but you can't hide…_

I looked over at Bella to find her curled in a ball on the floor crying.

"Oh my god"

'Bella calm down we'll contact the police in a few hours "

"Edward I have one request"

"What is it?"

"If he comes, he _will _take me."

"No Bella he will not!"

"Yes Edward. This is what I want to have happen."

"Bella why?" I asked

"Edward you have a wonderful life ahead of you whether I am or am not in it. I have nothing left"

"That's not true Bella" I couldn't believe she thought that.

"Yes it is Edward. You have so much potential"

"Bella your being ridiculous"

"Edward lets just drop it for now"

"Fine"

"Edward?"

"Yeah? " I asked. I was still a little upset about our resent discussion

"I think we should make the time we have special just incase the police cant catch him"

"Alright" I said

With our discussion over, I pulled her into a hug and kissed her passionately

"wow " she mumbled

"You got that right"

I still couldn't believe this was happening. And not any day in particular, the day of her fathers funeral. This girl has had the worst of luck lately.

"We'll make it through this together" I vowed

"Okay "

I tried my best to put on a brave face but inside I was absolutely terrified. I didn't even know who this person was. I guess only time would tell…

**A/N: what do you think? There is going to be a lot of drama starting up in the next chapter. I got nine reviews last chapter! I didn't think I would get that many. Could I get ten this time? **


	8. Take you there

Dark Blue

Disclaimer: Alright here I go _again._ I don't own twilight or any of the characters except for the ones that I created. Do you guys know what it's like writing that _every _day?

Chapter 8. Take you there.

Edward POV

It has been two weeks since the threat written on the window. The police told us it was just a prank and not to take it seriously but I had a feeling it was something more than just a joke. We have also just gotten out of school which means I am free to be with Bella as much as I please. I am looking forward to just being with her this summer and learning thing about her that I didn't know before.

"Edward?" Bella called from outside of my bedroom door

"Come in."

Bella opened the door and took a seat on the bed next to me.

"So what do you want to do this summer?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. Do you have anything planned?"

"Nope"

Then I had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to take you somewhere if that's okay?"

"Yeah sure when?"

"In about twenty minutes is that alrigt?"

"Okay"

With that she went across the hall and into her room. I quickly grabbed a towl and a set of clothes and hopped into the shower.

Once I was ready to go I walked across the hall and knocked on Bella's door

"Hey Bella are you ready?"

"Yeah one sec"

I leaned against the wall besides her door as I waited. She finally emerged and we were off to my secret place

Once we arrived I could tell Bella was curios as to what was going on.

"Umm Edward where are we?"

"you'll see"

With that we took off into the forest. We walked for about an hour when finally you could see a patch of light coming from the opening of trees.

"It's beautiful" Bella whispered

**Bell POV**

It was one of the most beautiful things that I had ever seen.

"Edward when did you find this?"

"A while ago. I was having a rough day and decided to explore around"

"Wow" I mumbled

There was something nagging at me and I decide to tell Edward now and get it off my chest.

"Edward I need to talk to you"

"What is it love?"

"I think that _it_ was more than just a practical joke"

"Me too"

This was when I had to admit something to him that was extremely embarrassing

"I think we should take advantage o f our time together" I said biting my lip

"So do I"

He must have understood because before I knew it he captured my lips with his own and began kissing me passionately.

_That was one long night…_

**A/N: Sorry Bella sounded a little out of character but I needed her to do this to make the next few chapters a little more interesting. Please review!**


	9. Almost lover

Dark Blue

Disclaimer: Okay here we go again. I don't own twilight including Edward. There I said it. I DON'T OWN EDWARD. ( sniff, sniff)

Chapter 9 Almost lover

Bella POV

For the past couple of weeks I haven't been feeling so good I thought it was just flu but it has been going on for a really long time. I am starting to get a little worried.

I decided to get some rest hoping that tomorrow will be different and I would miraculously stop throwing up.

I was once again woken up by the urge to throw up. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

I finally finish throwing up when I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just the flu."

"Alright, if you need anything I'll be in my room"

"Kay thanks Alice"

"Any time"

I picked myself off the floor then washed my face and brushed my teeth. I decided that I wouldn't go and see Edward and the risk him getting sick.

I tiptoed back to my bedroom and decided I would try to go back to sleep since it was only 8 o'clock. I was abruptly brought back to the present when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in"

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked as he walked towards my bed.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just the flu"

"I'm concerned. This has been going on for a long time I think you might have food poisoning"

"I'm sure I'll be fine Edward no need to get all worked up"

"Alright, would you mind if I lay with you for awhile" He asked

"Not at all"

With that he hopped into the bed and I curled up next to him. This just felt so right.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked curiously

"The family told me that they were going camping again this weekend and I was just making sure you didn't want to go."

"No I think I'll just relax, but you can go if you want."

"No that's alright I'll just stay here"

"If that's what you prefer" I mumbled

"I prefer being anywhere you are" he whispered in my ear

"M Kay. So when are they leaving?"

"They will be leaving tonight"

"Okay" I couldn't help but feel a little nervous thinking about the last time they went away.

"So what do you have planned for the day?"

"Well I think I'll go do some grocery shopping then maybe could we just relax here?"

"Sure"

With that I got up and took a shower. I was walking down the stairs when of course I tripped. Thankfully before I hit the floor a pair of iron arms caught me.

"Still klutzy I see" a velvety voice murmured in my ear

"Why Mr. Cullen I'm beginning to think you don't enjoy catching me" I joked

"Not at all my lady"

"Good"

We then made our way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Once I finished my breakfast I was headed to the store. Edward decided to stay home because there was a football game on.

I was strolling down the feminine isle when I saw the pregnancy tests. Suddenly it hit me. Could I be pregnant? Oh God if I was the Cullen's would kick me out for sure! I began to feel light headed as my hand reached for the box.

Once I finish shopping I rushed to the checkout counter eager and nervous to see what the test presented me with.

I decided I wouldn't tell Edward until later when I found out if I was or wasn't pregnant.

When I finally got to the house I rushed up to my room to hide the test before Edward could catch me. Then I went back downstairs to unload the rest of the groceries. While putting the food in the pantry Edward snaked his arms around my waist.

"What'd you get?" he whispered in my ear.

"Oh just some snacks" I stuttered

"That's cool"

"Well I thought if we where going to be alone all weekend we should pig out so when Emmet comes back we won't starve" I joked

"Good Point"

For a good amount of the night we watched a great deal of movies that ranged from chick flicks to horrors.

I decided to take the test at around ten, so when the time came I did what I had to do.

I paced around my room waiting for the results as the test rested on the bed. I wasn't worried that Edward would walk in because he fell asleep in the couch a long ago.

Finally, twenty minutes was up and I rushed to the test to see the results. There on the stick was a tiny PLUS sign.

_I was really pregnant._

It was time to tell Edward.

I walked down the stairs getting even more nervous by the second. When I reached the couch he wasn't there. Hmm I thought he must have gotten up.

"Edward!" I yelled as I walked around the house looking for him. I abruptly stopped in front of the window/wall. Once again there was writing across it. It read:

_I told you to make the time together you had left special, I hope you listened. Don't expect to see Edward ever again because he won't be coming back. Best of luck with the babies. _

_P.S. Edward will never know about them. _

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	10. Everytime

Dark Blue

**A/N: just to tell you if you don't already know, the names of the chapters are songs that I think fit the story line.**

Chapter 10. Everytime

Bella POV

I am now 3 month pregnant and Edward still hasn't come back. The Cullen's weren't happy about me being pregnant but they had worse issues to deal with. Carlisle and Esme agreed to let me stay there as long as I continue my schooling online.

Today is the day of my first ultrasound and I can't help but feel nervous and sad at the same time. Nervous because, what if there was something wrong with the baby. Sad because Edward wasn't here with me.

It was 12 in the afternoon and my appointment wasn't until 2 so I decided to do some cleaning around the house. Nobody was home because it was a Wednesday. I spent a good hour cleaning in the kitchen due to Emmet's sloppy eating then moved on to the bathrooms. Once I finished it was one thirty so I decided to use my remaining time to take a shower and get dressed. Once I finished my shower I moved on to get dressed. Even though I was only 3 months in I was really getting big. I looked though my closet and found some baggy sweat pants and a tee shirt. I took a quick look in the mirror and then ran downstairs locked the door and was off in my newly acquired mini cooper.

Once I reach the hospital they gave me many pages of paperwork. After waiting for fifteen minutes the doctor called me in. He laid me down on the bed and asked if I wanted to know the gender of the baby. I decided to just find out now. It no longer mattered as much to me. Then he began to spread a cold jell on my stomache.

"Oh My" he muttered

"What is there something wrong with the baby?" I asked panicked

"No the babies are fine"

"_Babies"_

"Yes Ms. Swan, your having quadruplets"

With that I fainted. I don't know how long I had been out for but once I opened my eyes I suddenly remembered everything that had just happened.

"Ms. Swan! Are you alright?"

"Quadruplets?"

"Yes. It's actually quite amazing your are the only one in the town of Forks to be pregnant with quadruplets in fifty years."

He began to talk more but I was too focused on my thoughts to pay attention to his little speech. What would the Cullens think? Would they kick me out?

I decided to stop thinking like that unless I wanted to cry.

"So I'll see you in a few weeks to check on the babies alright?"

"Okay"

"Wait! I forgot to tell you there gender."

"Oh right "

"You are having three boys and one girl"

"Wow that's a lot of boys" I mumbled

"Alright so I'll see you soon alright? Call if you need anything"

"I will thank you" with that I left.

I couldn't belive that this was happening, first I'm pregnant, then Edward goes missing, now I'm having not on, but_ four _babies.

When I reached the house everybody was home. I decided it was better if I told them now and not later. I walked into the house to find everyone in the family room watching the news. When I saw them I couldn't help but notice every one was crying. I ran to the tv to find the worst thing going on. The news reporter was saying:

_Edward Anthony Cullen was reported missing several months ago. Today the police have claimed to have found a body on the road. It appears to look like Edward but they aren't sure. They will be doing an autopsy to see how he died._

"Oh god" I whispered

With that I fell to the floor sobbing. I had to pull myself together and look strong so that's what I did.

"Everyone" I said

"Yes dear" Esme said wiping her eyes

"I got my ultrasound today"

"And how is the baby?"

"The _babies_ are fine"

"Babies? Your having twins?! That …WOW"

"No not twins, quadruplets"

"OH MY GOD" the whole room yelled

"I'm so sorry" I whispered

"I'll start packing my things tomorrow"

"No you wont dear don't be silly" Esme said

"You aren't mad?"

"No just extremely surprised"

"I was too a first"

"WOW I still can't believe it" Esme whispered

"I know"

"Do you know the gender?"

"Yes"

"Well" the whole room asked

"three boys and a girl"

"WOW that's a lot of boys."

"Tell me about it" I mumbled

_This was going to be a long nine months. And without him I don't know how I'm going to survive._

**A/N: What do you think? ****I'll update after I have ten reviews. It'll also give me a chance to make more chapter before I go on vacation. Hope you like it!**


	11. When your gone

Dark Blue

Disclaimer: alright here we go again… I don't own twilight blah blah blah. There I said it for the eleventh night in a row…

Chapter 11. When you're gone

I am now 5 months pregnant and I am HUGE. I can't even see my own feet. The police said that the body on the road was NOT Edward's which gave me a little hope but I am still extremely depressed as is the rest of his family. The FBI called off the search last night since they had no new leads. Today Alice is taking me shopping which makes me feel even worse because I can hardly walk and my back and feet are already killing me but, I went anyways because I didn't want to bring Alice's hopes down even more.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Alice yelled from down stairs.

"Yeah one sec"

I looked in the mirror one last time and headed downstairs.

Once I reached the bottom step, Alice grabbed my hand and we where out the door, in her car, and on our way towards Port Angelas.

"So Bella I think we should get some baby supplies and clothing while we're here shopping for you.

"That would be a good idea Alice. It would save me a trip up here."

"Alright so I think we should first go to Gap Baby, and then we'll go to BeBe Baby sound good?"

"No! That is going to be sooo expensive. I can't afford it."

"Don't be silly Bella the family is paying for it. See Carlisle gave me his gold card"

She said flashing a very fancy card in front of my face.

"Alright Alice, fine but I will get a job once these babies are out" I said pointing my stomach.

"Bella that's completely unnecessary. Can we just drop this subject for now? Please?"

"Fine"

With that we made our way around the mall far around two hours. That's when my feet began to hurt unbearably

"Alice can we PLEASE take a break?"

"Fine." Do you want to go and get something to eat?"

"Yes that sounds great!" I said, my mood brightening at the mention of food

"Alright. But once we're done we WILL continue shopping. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever" I was starting to get annoyed

"So what do want to eat?"

"Ummm how about a hotdog with mayo on top"

"Ewww that's soo gross!"

"No it sound really good"

"It must be the hormones talking" She muttered

"Well I am going to eat it"

"Whatever"

With that I loaded my plate with food. We found a seat easily and I began to eat.

"MMMMM…"

I looked at Alice curious to why she wasn't making a comment on my eating habits only to find her crying.

"Alice?! What's wrong?"

"I can't believe he's gone"

"I have a feeling he's still out there"

"Yeah but think about it Bella. You're here and I four months you will have four children. He might not even be here. What are you going to do? And if he never comes back what are you going to tell them?"

"I hadn't thought about it yet." I mumbled realizing she was right. I felt the tears coming and I didn't want her to see so I lowered my head.

"I think we should go home Alice"

"Alright I'm not feeling so good right now. We can finish later"

With that we were out of the mall and on our way home. I began to feel drowsy and I soon fell asleep."

I was abruptly woken up by a loud skidding nose only to find our car about to hit a tree." I reflexively put my hand in front of my stomache protecting the children.

_Everything went black_

**A/N: Okay so I said I wouldn't update till I got 10 reviews and starting now I am going to stick with it. Did you like it? Please review! **


	12. All that I've got

Dark Blue

Disclaimer:

Stephenie Meyer: Ummm where am I?

Me: you're at fan fiction silly

Stephenie: oh well okay…

Me: while you're here wanna help with my disclaimer?

Stephenie: Ummm alright… Leah doesn't own twilight-

Me: only Edward right?

Stephenie: Hell NO!

(Leah and Stephenie start fighting)

Chapter 12. All that I've got

Bella POV

I was woken up by several loud beeping noises. My eyelids felt droopy as if I were drugged. I looked around only to find that I was in the hospital, but I couldn't remember anything. Then in all came rushing back to me and the only thing on my mind was the babies.

I started to panic and hit the assistance button on the side of my bed. Suddenly a nurse was in my room.

"What is it dear?"

"I need a doctor _now_"

"Is something wrong?"

I began to get annoyed

"Ummm well let's see, I pregnant with quadruplets and I just got into a car accident. No everything is just PEACHY!" I was now yelling

"Okay just stay calm I'll go get the doctor."

"Thank you, that's all I wanted"

About five minutes later an old looking doctor came in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Carson may I ask what's wrong"

"I just got into an accident and I am five months pregnant with quadruplets I was wondering if you could check on them and make sure they are okay?"

"Well of course. Just change into this and I'll be back in a few minutes to take you into the sonogram."

"Okay thanks"

With that I began to strip out of the clothing I had on and into a hospital dress.

I waited for ten minutes when there was a knock at my door

"Come in"

"Alright Ms. Swan are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" I mumbled

The doctor took me into the room and began to spread the gel all around my stomach

"So how are they? Are all four of them alive?"

"Wow Bella your doctor must have missed one because I see five"

"FIVE!"

"Yes but one of them doesn't look so good. There's chance she won't survive."

"Ohh" I began to feel tears in my eyes

"I'll give you some special instructions and you will have to stay on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy if you want this baby to survive"

"That's all it takes?"

"I'm not promising you anything, there's still a very good chance she will die"

"So I'm having three boys and two girls?"

"Yes"

"And the rest look healthy?"

"Yup everything else is good you're free to go"

"Alright thanks"

"Anytime"

_I couldn't believe I was having quints._

**A/N: sorry its so short, I have a party tomorrow and I'm exhausted. Also, I won't update tomorrow because a I'm having a sleep over. PARTAY!! LOL. Don't forget to review, and check out the new poll on my profile**


	13. Monster

Dark Blue

Disclaimer: Alright let's do this… I don't own twilight or any of the characters except for the ones that I create.

Chapter 13: Monster

The nine months past by in a blur. I completed school 2 months ago and got accepted into several colleges. I decided to go to Washington State so I could stay close to the Cullen's. I had become very attached to them and they started treating me just like a part of the family.

Edward still hadn't been found and the police eventually called off the search claiming Edward officially dead. I hurt so much knowing that I was never going to see his face or hear his laugh again, and it made it even worse that I was having his kids.

Alice had set up the babies' room which since there was going to be five of them required a lot of work. She even highered a construction worker to expand the bedroom.

I found myself in the babies' room quite frequently just thinking about all of the good times Edward and I had been through together. The Cullen's' began to give me more space, seeing as I had worse mood swings and getting even more depressed about there late son.

While I'm sitting down I decide to take a good look around the room. It was very elegant, all of the furniture was white and the walls were painted a beige/tan. On top of the paint where the names I decided for the babies. (I found out last week that all of the babies would make it). In the corner if the room against the window/wall was also a white rocking chair. There where stuffed animals surrounding the entire room. It was absolutely adorable.

I decided on: Eva Elizabeth Cullen, Emma Alice Cullen, Anthony James Cullen, Adam Edward Cullen, And, Mason Charles Cullen. All of which had a significant meaning to me.

I soon found myself staring at the picture of Edward Alice had hung next to the ultrasound photos.

I didn't even notice when the tears started streaming down my face, as I realized that the kids would never get the chance to meet their father. The only memory that they would ever have of him were the pictures they would see in photo albums.

I turned around towards the window when I heard a noise coming from outside. The rustling of branches was visible from where I stood but I didn't know who was there. My hand reflexively shot to my stomach doing my best to protect them.

All of the sudden the window shot open. I saw one foot go through the now open window then the other. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the man I loved and was thought to be dead stepped into the room.

_Edward Cullen_

I started to feel dizzy so I stumbled my way to the rocking chair. Once there I took several deep breathes and looked up to face Edward.

He looked heart broken. All I wanted to do was to run over and comfort him. I was about to say something when all of the sudden he spoke.

"Who?" he asked in a voice that sounded betrayed and angry

"Excuse me?" I stuttered

"Who's the father?" he asked heartbroken

I looked down at my stomach not even sure if this was really happening. Suddenly Edward was pulling my chin up so that I was looking at him. My eyes were almost blinded by tears. They eventually spilled over

"Answer me"

He was still holding on to my chin and I tried looking any where but his eyes. Then I looked.

"Yours" I whispered

That when I noticed his eyes they were no longer green they were a butterscotch color.

"Excuse me?!" he almost shouted

"I said they were yours"

"That's not possible I've been gone"

"I found out the night you went missing"

"…How…?"

"I took a test once you fell asleep once I found out I went downstairs to tell you and you were gone."

He was speechless he let go of my chin, and turned to face the window

"What happened to your eyes?"

"That man Bella. He took me and then… then…"

He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Then what Edward? You can tell me"

He turned around to face the spoke

"He bit me and started to drink my blood, and then someone pulled him from me and killed him. Once he was dead they left and I… I changed"

"Oh My…" I whispered

"Bella I think you should sit down"

I took a seat then started asking me questions.

"So how far along are you?"

"I'm due any day now"

With that he pulled me into a passionate kiss. It was then that I realized just how much he had changed. He handled me gently as if I would break, he was as hard as stone, and he was very cold. I found it quite comforting.

"I'm so sorry Bella"

"It's not your fault"

"I should have come earlier; I just didn't want to put you in danger. Please forgive me?"

"There was nothing to forgive. Plus with the babies due any day I should probably fill you in. you also probably want to spend t-"

"_Babies_?! You're having twins?!"

"Nope"

"Oh God!! Triplets?!"

"Wrong again"

"What are you going to tell me you're having quints or something?"

"Yup" I said looking forward to his reaction

"That is so not funny Bella, I have been gone for nearly a year and you expect me to believe _that…_OH GOD!! You're serous aren't you?!"

"Dead serious"

"I think I need to sit down"

"Here, you can take my seat"

"No you keep it"

"No really I don't need it anymore"

"Alright, thanks"

"No problem, so what have you been up to lately?"

"Well I was trying to control my blood lust and also learning about my power. I can read minds. The weird thing is though, I can't read yours"

"WOW" I said amazed

"So do you know the gender of the kids?"

"Yeah we're having three boys and two girls. The doctor said one of the girls was sick and wouldn't make it, but now she's doing fine"

"Thank you Bella"

"For what?"

"For having my children. Now that I have changed I can no longer reproduce"

"You're welcome Edward. Anytime…Whatever you need"

"So what are the names you have chosen?"

I told him the names and the reason why I chose them

"Those are beautiful I love them"

"I'm Glad, but now that you're here, is there any changes you would like to make?"

"No they are perfect"

All of the sudden I felt a liquid trickle down my pants

"OH SHIT!!" I yelled

"What's wrong Bella?!" Edward asked frantically

Then all of the sudden everyone was in the room yelling:

"EDWARD!?"

"Bella what's wrong?" they asked nervously

"_My water just broke…"_

**A/N: What do you think? I hope you like it! Could I get at least ten reviews please? Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I was in Hawaii. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading! This song is by Meg and Dia **


	14. First time

Dark Blue

Disclaimer: UGH! Here we go _again_. I don't own twilight or any of the characters except for the ones I create. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. (Sniff, sniff)

Chapter 14: First Time

Edward P.O.V.

All I could say was WOW. This year has been insane. I fell n love, got kidnapped and now I find out that I am going to be a father.

"Edward"

I was abruptly knocked out of my thoughts at the sound of Carlisle's voice

"Oh hi dad"

"Edward what's going on with you? What happened?"

"I'll explain later now's not the right time Carlisle." I practically yelled as I began to pack supplies that Esme said Bella would need while she was in the hospital.

"Alright, sorry for bringing it up. I just wanted you to know that we all missed you"

"Thanks I missed you guys too"

"So you're going to be a dad, wow"

"I know" I said

Realization began to hit me. I was going to be responsible for not one but _five_ human lives. What if I couldn't control the blood lust?

"Carlisle what do I do?"

"You give them what they need; you treat them with care and love"

"Thanks Carlisle, I'm just really stressing out right now I mean I finally am back and I find out that I'm going to be a father"

"I know but right now Edward I think you just need to go and comfort Bella"

"Your right And Carlisle?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

With that I was on my way to find Bella. She was still in the nursery holding each Alice, and Esme's hand.

"Hey Edwards, could you help us, please?" Alice asked through clenched teeth

"Sure, just go pack the rest of her clothes, I'll take her to the hospital and you guys can meet us there"

"Alright"

With that Esme and Alice ran out of the room shouting directions to the rest of the family

"Come on Bella lets get you to the hospital"

"Alright. Can you help me out?"

"Sure"

Once she was in my arms I ran outside at super speed

"How did you do that?!"

"It has something to do with the change. I'll explain later when you're not in this much pain"

"Alright, promise?"

"I promise"

"Thanks"

Out of nowhere Bella cried out in pain. I put the keys in the ignition and sped down the street as fast as the car could go.

Once we reached the hospital the contractions were only 5 minutes apart.

"Excuse me, but could you please call Bella's doctor she's in labor and the contractions aren't very far apart"

"Alright let me see hold on one moment"

"The doctor is on his way. I suspect your having a c-section dear?"

"Yes" Bella answered through clenched teeth

"Alright. I take it you're the father?"

"Yes I am" I answered proudly

"Then you will be the only person allowed in the room, I hope you're not squeamish at the sight of blood"

Oh god! Could I handle the blood? I don't want to take the chance and hurt her. That would kill me if I did something to her, but I was not missing the chance to watch the birth of my children.

"…I'll…I'll be fine" I said

"Good, now go get changed into these"

I was about to go and change into the clothes that the nurse gave me when Bella whispered:

"Don't leave me"

I couldn't bear to leave her so I took her with me

"How are you feeling are the contractions closer together?" I asked once I was changed and she was placed on a bed

"They are only three minutes apart now"

"Oh God, I'm gonna go and see where the doctor is alright'

"N-"she was cut off by another contraction and that's when I ran to hunt down that doctor.

I found him looking at someone's files

"Excuse me but Bella is in a great deal of pain and he babies are on there way can you please hurry!"

"Oh yes I was just looking at her file, alright lets go"

We walked back to Bella's room only to find her literally giving birth.

"BELLA! What are you doing?!" the doctor and I both yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry I' not doing this on purpose they are doing it all on there own!"

"Oh God will she be aright?" I asked the doctor

"I can't be sure"

"What?!"

"Look lets stop stressing out and help her get the babies out van you coach her for a moment while I call in the nurses?"

"Fine! Just GO!"

While the doctor was finding the nurses I was instructing Bella to take deep and slow breaths. Then out of nowhere I could see a head. I started screaming for the doctor and finally he came in.

"What's the problem?"

"I can see a head!"

"They're coming faster then I expected"

With that Bella began to push and the baby came out with a loud wail. It was a boy. The rest of the babies came soon after and the room was filled with loud cries. I turned to look at Bella only to see that her eyes were closed.

"Bella!"

"Calm down Edward" the doctor said "She's sleeping"

"Oh thank god!"

A nurse then came up behind me and asked if I wanted to hold a baby. I was scared that I was going to hurt her but I decided to take my chances.

She was soo small only the sizes of my hand. The doctor then told me I was allowed to call in the rest of the family. With that the rest of the Cullen's came rushing in. and Bella's eyes began to open.

"_Where are they?"… _


	15. Oxygen

Dark Blue

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters except for the ones that I created.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My aunt just died and I had to help and plan the funeral. I promise I'll update more frequently.**

**Chapter 15: Oxygen**

**Bella POV**

It has been three days since the babies were born. I was instructed to stay with them in the hospital to undergo several tests to make sure the babies and I were okay.

I told Edward that he was free to go back to the house to spend quality time with his family but he refused and instead, he stayed with me. He always was making sure that I was taking it easy. He would get me food and make sure that my pillow was fluffy enough. Not to mention that he stayed with me while I slept like old times.

The babies were extremely small but surprisingly healthy and strong. Today was the day I was finally freed from this hell hole of a hospital and to take the kids home. I quickly got dresses and made sure that the babies were happy and comfortable in there seats.

They were gorgeous. Eva was an exact replica of Edward, or the old Edward that is. She had both his green eyes and his bronze hair. Emma on the other hand had my brown hair but also the green eyes with tiny brown flecks in them.

The boys on the other hand looked exactly like Edward. They had his nose, mouth, forehead, basically the same face.

Anthony aside from his father's features also had his eyes, but my hair. Adam had Edward's bronze hair and my brown eyes with bright green flecks surrounding the pupil.

And at last Masen… he had the gorgeous bronze locks but with brown highlight in it, and crystal clear green eyes.

All of the babies had a good head of hair but Eva and Adam had the most of the five. It was extremely soft and shined like silk. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It was just so beautiful.

I was too absorbed in the looks of y children that I failed to notice that Edward was standing right next to me looking at the kids as well.

"Beautiful aren't they?" he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"They sure are, the boys look exactly like you."

Amazing, you're right. The girls look an awful like you though" he pointed out.

"You think?"

"Yeah I do. I just have a quick question though."

"Oh and what is that?"

"How will we be able to keep track of all of them, I mean there are just so many. This will be a challenge."

This was the first time I heard him say us when it came to the kids, and honestly, I was thrilled. That's when it occurred to me. He never really explained what happened to him. I decided to be blunt and just bring it up before I forgot.

"Hey Edward? You never told me what happened to you."

His jaw instantly closed with an audible snap.

"I'll tell you later Bella this isn't really the placed to explain."

"Alright, but when we get home. I take it you're going to be living there now?"

I was trying not to show how much I wanted this but u think he saw through my façade

"Of course, someone had to help you with the babies"

"Well that's a relief. And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For being here"

"Bella I'm nine months too late"

"Yes, you missed a lot, but you were here for the most important part. And I know that must have taken a lot of courage"

"Anytime Bella, Anything"

With that he enveloped me into a hug.

"Ready to go?" he asked

I nodded anxiously excited to get home

We quickly grabbed the baby seats Edward taking three me taking two. Once we reached the door I strapped to of the babies in and took the other three and put them in my lap.

We quickly arrived home and brought the babies to their room.

Once the babies were settled into their cribs and asleep we moved downstairs to the family room to discus what exactly happened to Edward.

"Alright Edward what happened, and what's with your eyes?"

That's when he launched into his whole story.

"Well it all started with those weird threats that were written on the windows. It turned out that this guy has been watching Bella and my relationship as it progressed over the several months. He was suddenly having unhealthly feelings for her blood"

"_Blood?!"_

"Sorry well you see he wasn't actually human he drank blood"

"And he was craving Bella's?"

"Precisley but when he cam and I was the only one there he took me instead"

"That still doesn't explain what's with you eyes"

"Well you see, when he was about to kill me another vampire came in and destroyed him. Although he didn't kill me he did bite me, which resulted to my change."

"So what are you exactly?...a vampire?" Carlise asked trying to understand what he was saying.

"Some would call it that, yes."

"You _drink _human blood?!" Alice asked appauled .

"No I decided to drink from animals instead of killing humans."

"Good for you …though I do have one more question."

"Okay…"

"What was his name?"

"It was Luke I believe."

"Alright and he's dead?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me… _Bella, can we talk…"_

**A/N: hope you liked it! I'll update after I get ten reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Thunder

Dark Blue

**Disclaimer: hokey dokey lets do this…I don't own twilight or any characters that I mention in this story except for the ones I create.**

**Chapter 16: Thunder**

**Edward POV**

I decided that I needed to take Bella aside and talk to her one on one. She needed comforting and I haven't been here in nine months, and they on top of that were the nine toughest months of a woman's' life.

I quickly carried her up the stairs and plopped her onto the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked curiously

"Us"

"What about us?"

"I don't know Bella that's what I'm asking!"

"Of course I want to be with you Edward! Never doubt that!"

"I'm sorry it's just that I missed so much and I feel terrible"

"Don't it wasn't you fault"

"I know but still I should've gotten here sooner" I murmured quietly

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, I got bitten only after a week of being taken!"

"Oh…Well why didn't you come?" I saw the tears forming in her eyes

"Why do you think Bella?" I asked curious to hear what she would say

"You didn't want to see me?"

"Of course NOT!" I was furious how could she think that?

"Well then why?"

"Because I was trying to figure out what I was, and trying to control my thirst. Why do you think I didn't want to see you"

"I had a hunch from the start that you were still out there, but after six months I just gave up and thought you didn't care"

"How could you think that?"

"Well look at me, then look at you. Your beautiful, smart, funny, and not to mention a wonderful person. I'm just… normal."

"Bella you are anything but normal"

"Sure, anyway we got off topic. What about us?"

"Well I'm willing to give it a go if you are, but I'm warning you we cant be as carefree.as we were before and you have to give me some time to control my _thirst_"

"That's fine, and I'm more then willing"

"I'm glad to hear that"

With that I pecked her lightly on the lips

"I've missed that" she whispered

"So did I"

We decided that we should go and check on the kids, and as we made our way to their room we heard a loud wail and then it was soon followed by two more.

"This is going to be hard" I whispered to myself

"You've got that right" Bella replied.

All I could hope was that I could control the thirst… if not I was going to have to do something that I would most definitely regret, but I have to keep my family safe even if that means hurting myself to do so…

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I love you. You know that right?"

"I do now…"

**A/N: thanks for reading. You know the deal… ten reviews.**


	17. A Twist in my Story

Dark Blue

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: hey Stephenie?**

**SM: Yeah?**

**Me: well I was wondering-**

**SM: No**

**Me: What! You didn't hear what I was going to say.**

**SM: no you can't have twilight**

**Me: DAMN! You're good. Well how bout-**

**SM: No you can't have Edward either.**

**Me: Man…******

Chapter 17: A Twist in my Story

Bella's POV

Taking care of five babies was extremely difficult but having a vampire as a boyfriend was a very big help, most of the time. The babies were still only several days old and still could get very cranky.

I now understood why in all of those baby movies the mom was always extremely tired. Sleeping now was no longer a nightly thing it was a privilege. Even though Edward didn't have to sleep I still had to be there because he couldn't handle all of them by himself. Also he was scared that with all of his new strength he would crush them

Tonight was especially difficult because we had to bathe them. Edward was in charge of the three boys and me, the girls.

As hard as being a mother was I really enjoyed it. I loved the fact that I was a mom and someday I would be able to have that special bond with the kids. I was also looking forward to how Edward will react to the boys that Eva and Emma would bring home, especially with his new power. (He had the power to read peoples thoughts).

"Bella?"

" Huh? Yeah?"

"Are you alright you've been spacing out for quite some time."

"No I'm fine just thinking"

"About what?"

I snickered thinking of just how lucky I was that I was the only person that's mind was a mystery to him.

"Oh nothing" I muttered quietly knowing he would be able to hear me.

"That is really annoying Bella of all the peoples minds I am blocked from, it's yours."

"I was just thinking about the babies Edward, no need to get so irritated"

"Sorry…So, should we get the babies their bath?"

"Yup, let's do this"

As we walked into the babies bedroom I noticed Alice out of the corner of my eye adding new clothes into the kids' closet since their was no longer any room for clothes in their dresser.

"More clothes Alice?" Edward asked.

"You know it, they can't wear the same clothes more than a couple times, plus I just saw the cutest things in the mall" she said as she held up random thing that she bought.

"Alice their babies, they don't need that much" I complained

"Bella that's too damn bad"

"Whatever Alice" I muttered getting annoyed.

I dug through each drawer until I finally found what I was looking for, the babies' bath robes. They were all different animal themed, Eva was the mouse, Emma the chic, Anthony a cow, Mason was a dog, and Adam was a giraffe, they were adorable.

I quickly grabbed the shampoo and headed towards the bathroom with Edward right behind me holding Emma and Adam.

Once all of the babies were in their special chairs we began to fill the bathtub with warm water. The chairs that we got the babies were really cool; they would float above water while still getting them wet enough.

I began to wash Emma as Edward rubbed the tearless shampoo into Adam's bronze hair. Edward finished before me and began washing Mason as Adam was left to play with a rubber ducky. Once I was done with Emma I gave her a toy to occupy her and began cleaning Eva.

No matter how difficult bathing them was, I really enjoyed the family time. Even though we didn't speak much through the process all of us being together made me feel whole.

As I was finishing up with Eva I felt as if I was being stared at. I turned my head so that I was facing Edward and saw that his eyes were fixated on me.

"What?"

"Your amazing Bella"

"What did I do?"

"Just how you take care of the, you're a wonderful mother"

"Thanks, you no Edward this is probably really hard for you but your doing a great job"

"Really?! Thanks"

"I leaned in towards Edward so now my lips were at his ear. " Worlds greatest dad"

I looked into his eyes and could tell he was smiling by the way they gleamed. Then out of nowhere Edward leaned down and kissed me with as much passion as he could without hurting me.

We were so focused on each other at that moment that we forgot about the babies and how they were waiting to be taken out of their chairs and to be dried off.

We quickly looked towards them and saw that they all had saw our little moment and had smiles on there faces then, one by one the began to giggle. It was the first time I heard them laugh and it was the cutest thing ever. I looked over at Edward to see how he reacted to their cuteness and saw that he had the biggest grin ion his face and in that moment, it was as if he were just a normal person.

"You like that don't you?" I asked

"More that you know Bella"

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I am the luckiest man in the world"

"I'm glad that you think that"

"Why wouldn't I, it's the truth, not ever in all my life did I ever think that I would meet such a great woman that would give me the greatest gift"

"You helped" I chuckled

"That's true"

We laughed together for several minutes while we dried of the babies, put them in the diapers and pj's and got them ready for bed. As we placed them in their cribs they began to whimper. Both Edward and I knew what they wanted, Edward to sing to them my lullaby. A song he made for many months back.

I sat in his lap as he sang and rocked back and forth in the rocking chair that only last week I was sitting in, when he finally came home.

**A/N: hoped everyone liked it. Sorry for taking so long, I've been really busy, I won't take so long next time, promise! You know the deal Ten reviews! OH and there are some more pics on my profile so check em out. : )**


	18. Scars

Dark Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in this story except for the ones that I created.

Chapter 18: Scars

EPOV

I was the happiest man alive. I had a wonderful girlfriend and on top of that I was also a father.

Tonight I had a special date planned with Bella and all I needed to do now was ask Alice if she could watch the babies for a few hours.

As I walked towards Alice's room. I began rehearsing how I would ask her; I mean babysitting five kids is hard.

I quietly approached her door and knock carefully trying not to break down the door.

"Come in!" she called

I walked in to find Alice painting her nails and watching TV...

"Hey Edward what's up?"

"Umm… well you see Alice, I know this is a big favor to ask but I wanted to take Bella out to dinner tonight, and I was wondering if you would watch the babies for just a few hours? Please?

"No problem Edward." She said almost immediately

"Really Alice?! Thanks!" I couldn't believe that she was actually saying yes.

"So what time are you going and when will you be back?"

"Um well I will be leaving at about six and we'll be back around ten if that's alright?"

"Yes of course"

"Cool and Alice I have one more favor"

"Name it"

"Umm well I know you'll wanna do this one-"

"Ooo you want me to dress Bella up?!"

"Yup" I said, I knew Alice couldn't resist playing Bella Barbie.

"Yay! This will be SOOO much fun!" she said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well Alice you better get a start on your makeover, we don't want to be late."

"Oh right, right, I'm going"

"Thanks again Alice" I said hugging her. Suddenly she stiffened.

"Alice?! What's wrong" I asked thinking I had hurt her.

"Nothing Edward it's just-"

"What Alice, what? Did I hurt you?"

"No Edward you didn't just be careful and take care of Bella tonight okay?"

"Why has something happened? Do you know something that I don't?"

"No I just have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Oh Alice don't worry everything's going to be fine."

"You're right I'm just being silly I guess. Well I probably should go get Bella ready then."

"Thanks Alice"

"Anytime"

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

BPOV

I was watching the babies sleep when Alice came barging into the room.

"Be quite Alice you'll wake them and it took me almost and hour and a half to get them all settled"

"Sorry, Sorry but I need to get you ready for your date tonight"

"Date? What about the kids?"

"Don't worry I'm watching them"

"Alice. I don't know, they're just soo young"

"Don't worry Bella, they'll be fine."

"Alright fine what should I wear?"

"Leave that to me" Alice answered excitedly.

"Kay but I don't want to wear a whole bunch of make up." I said trying to sound firm.

"Fine" she said giving me her puppy dog pout that nobody could resist.

"Alice! Ugh! Do whatever you want GAH!"

"YAY! Thanks you Bella!"

"Yeah sure" I mumbled

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

2 Hours Later…

"ALICE! Are we almost done?!"

"Patience Bella beauty takes time"

"Whatever Alice just hurry up"

At the moment Alice was lightly curling my hair, which she has been working on for the past hour trying to get every piece.

"There done." She said

"Finally"

"Well aren't you gonna look" Alice asked impatiently.

The truth was, I was afraid that I would look fat; I mean having five babies growing in me had to have gotten me fat. I hesitantly walked up to the mirror and gasped. I look pretty good, even I could hardly tell that I had kids.

"Wow I look good"

"You bet you do." Alice said.

"Thank you so much Alice, you're a miracle worker" I said hugging her.

"I know."

"Well I guess I should be going then"

"Alright, have fun"

I will Alice, Bye"

"Bye"

As I walked down the steps I was too busy focusing on not falling that I didn't notice Edward staring at me from the bottom of the stairs.

Once I reached the bottom I did a little twirl in front of him.

"How do I look?"

He grabbed me around the waist, pulled me to his chest, as his lips neared my ear.

"You look absolutely beautiful"

"Why thanks you, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks, are you ready to go?" He asked

"Yup, lead the way" I said motioning to the door

We drove towards Port Angelas in a comfortable silence. I was still a little worried about Alice watching the kids, it's not like I didn't trust her it was just that there were five of them and only one of her.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked as he watched me eat.

"Just that it must be hard for you not to be able to eat food anymore."

"Yeah it is but there's more appealing things to eat now a days." He said winking. I couldn't help but blush.

"The waitress approached us, and I didn't like the look she was giving Edward.

"Is there anything else I can get you" I noticed the double meaning in her voice

"Umm no could you just bring us the check please?"

"Sure"

I was finishing up my food when she came back with the check. Edward threw down the exact amount of cash that was necessary, said thank you and we were off.

We headed towards the docks and I noticed that Edward looked nervous. Then we abruptly stopped.

"Edward are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Bella"

I didn't have time to respond before he was kneeling on one leg in front of me. I covered my mouth trying to hold back a gasp.

"Bella? I'll love you forever, every single day of forever, will you marry me?"

I was absolutely speechless I couldn't find my voice but I managed to whisper: "yes".

"Thank you Bella I promise you won't regret your decision"

"Never" I whispered. Then kissed him with as much passion I could muster.

After that we headed towards the car hand and hand and went home.

Once we arrived in the driveway I could tell something was wrong.

"Edward what's Alice thinking" I asked panicking.

"They're all blocking they're minds from me,"

I couldn't say anything cause as soon as those words left Edwards mouth he ran towards the house.

Once I was through the front door I noticed what was wrong, and it was written in blood across the glass back window…_like so many months ago…_

**A/N: Mwahahaha cliffy. Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update I have been having a lot of homework at school. I promise to update sooner! Can I please get like 12 reviews for this chapter please? Oh and Bella's outfit will be on my profile sometime soon. **


	19. Sweet and Low

Dark Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except the ones the I created…the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does…sniff

**Chapter: 19-Sweet and low**

**BPOV**

_I told you I would be back when you least expected it. Keep in mind that nothing is as it seems. Your children are fine as long as you do as I ask…Bella meet me down by the old railroad tracks tomorrow at midnight come alone…you wouldn't want you little babies to be killed would you??_

Those words kept repeating over and over in my head. How could someone do this we didn't even know this man. Also, Edward told me he was dead why would Edward lie? Something wasn't right.

I know it sounded crazy, but I couldn't help but believe that Edward was apart of this. Why of all nights would he decide to take me out?

I thought he really cared for the babies though…maybe the blood lust was too powerful for him. Either way, if Edward had anything to do with this he was going to tell me…now.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

In a flash he was in the room looking around frantic. He is a very good actor…

"Yes love has something happened?!"

I stood up trying to look as tough as possible.

"How could you Edward?!" I yelled deciding to cut to the chase.

"What are you talking about love?" he asked as if nothing was wrong

"Don't you 'what's wrong' me, you know exactly what's going on…how could you lie to my face like this. I thought you loved me." I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks.

"What are you talking about Bella of course I love you! You're acting as if you think I have something to do with the babies disappearing or something" the look of comprehension crossed his face.

"You think I helped take the babies don't you?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes I do…but how could you, I thought you loved them? I thought you loved me?"

"Bella you are talking crazy I love our children, and I love you. How could you ever doubt that?

I knew the one thing that would really prove whether or not he loved me.

"fine Edward I believe you, but I hope you know that tomorrow night, I will be going down there and you will not come, I will go alone, and whether or not I come back you will take care of the kids, even if you really don't like them"

"Bella no! You cant! He'll change you …do you really want that for yourself? I will NOT allow you to go down there, we'll find another way to get the babies back. I promise"

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward wasn't responsible for this, I just wanted to pin this on someone…anyone. When in reality this was all this sick crazy freaks fault.

I collapsed into Edward sobbing.

"I am so sorry Edward I don't know why I blamed this on you."

" It's alright love you just wanted some reason for all of this madness. We'll find a way to get the kids back. I promise."

I sat up strait

"No Edward I said I was sorry for blaming you, but I'm still meeting him tomorrow night."

"Bella NO!!" he roared

"I will not let you risk becoming a monster like me!"

"Edward you not a monster how could you ever think that?!" I asked appalled

"_Because it's true"_

A/N: sorry it's taken so long, school has been CRAZY! Umm… so 10 reviews please?


	20. Boston

**Disclaimer: Okay we already know who owns this wonderful story right? Okay then here's the next chapter for ya!**

Chapter 20: Boston

EPOV:

As I paced back and forth across the living room, Bella's words from the night before continued to repeat in my head. She really thought for a second that I took part in our children's kidnapping. I couldn't help but think that it was partly true. If I weren't the hideous monster that I am none of this would have happened.

All of the sudden, the burn in my throat confirmed just what I really was. I needed to hunt, I hadn't eaten in weeks, and I was not going to take the chance of being around Bella while I was thirsty.

I ran up stairs heading to my bedroom to tell Bella where I was going. The stairs creaked with every quick step I took. Once I reached the bedroom door I knocked wanting to be sure Bella was decent.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah just hold on a sec." She yelled back.

"Come on in!"

I walked into the room to find Bella on the bed reading Wuthering Heights for the thousandth time.

"What's up?" She asked turning her attention towards me.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going hunting."

"Alright/ when do you think you'll be back?"

"Later on tonight. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah it's fine." She responded.

"Don't even think of going out to the old rail road tonight, I'm having everybody stay here and watch you. Don't do anything stupid." I know I sounded controlling; I just didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Whatever Edward" she responded sounding annoyed.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." I said reaching across the bed to kiss her.

"Alright see you later" she said quietly.

With that I ran to Alice's bedroom and stayed quiet trying to read her mind.

_Those shoes are adorable! Man this teen vogue has awesome fashion tips. I'm going to have to get these Prada boots._

All right she was just reading a magazine. I didn't want to walk in on her and Jasper like I did last time.

"Hey Alice." I said opening the door.

"What's up Eddie?" she asked in her usually cheery voice.

"EDWARD. And why are you so happy your nieces and nephews have gone missing and you don't seem to notice at all." I asked furiously. How could she not care?!?

"Calm down Edward! Sheesh. I Just have this feeling that they are going to be okay that's all"

"How do you know that? Are you psychic or something now?"

"Jeez you don't need to get all moody with me, I'm just trying to help that's all."

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean to be like that." I said feeling guilty about me sudden outburst.

"It's Alright, now what do you need?"

"Well I have to go hunting and I was wondering if you could watch Bella and make sure she doesn't leave this house while I'm gone?"

"I'll do my best Edward, but you know how Bella gets when she wants something."

"I know I know. Thanks Alice you're the best." I said while hugging her.

"No problem, But Jesus your cold!" She exclaimed

"Right sorry about that." I chuckled.

After I talked a bit more with Alice I left, only hoping that Bella would do as I asked, but she is a very stubborn person…

BPOV

I knew Edward wanted me to stay away from the railroad but I just couldn't I needed to get my children back. So once he left, I would do what I had to, to get there.

It was beginning to become dark when I finally heard the front door slam. All the sudden, Alice burst into the bedroom.

"Hey Bella how are you?" She asked cheerily.

"How do you think Alice? My kids are missing!"

"I know Bella, and I'm sorry, but I know it will all work out."

"How the hell do you know!?" I yelled.

"Gah the same conversation over and over again…" She mumbled

"I just have a feeling that's all Bella."

"Whatever Alice, I'm really not in the mood to be babysat." I said angrily.

"Alright how about we just read together then?"

"Fine" I responded. This was going to be harder then I expected.

We read for a few hours. I looked at the clock to see that it was already eleven. I really had to get going so I made up a quick excuse to leave the room.

"Umm Alice I gotta go pee I'll be right back"

"Alright she said looking preoccupied at the pair of shoes in the magazine."

I quickly walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs trying not to make any noise. Thankfully everybody was upstairs. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I was safe, nobody noticed I had left.

I ran to Edwards car since it was quieter, and drove off towards the old railroad tracks…

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. School has been killer and I just haven't had the time. Ten reviews please!


End file.
